ultimate_sonic_fan_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. Sonic is a 15 year old, anthromorphic-like hedgehog. Sonic is known for his speed, being able to run at nearly the speed of light, breaking the sound barrier at a speed of Mach 7. He is well known for his cocky attitude, yet amazing sense of adventure, but he uses his un-apprehendible speed and abilities to defend the innocent and protect Mobius! Looks: Sonic has blue fur, a somewhat ocean blue, to be exact. He had black eyes, until Sonic Adventure, when he was redesigned. His stomach is actually peach, showing no fur whatsoever, just as his arms have no fur. He has red sneakers that are very light weight, and hyper friction resistant. The red sneakers have a white cuff alongside it, with a golden buckle on the side. He also wears signature white gloves with cuffs baring resemblance to sock cufflings. Personality: Sonic is rather brash, cocky, and at some times, can be somewhat childish at times, mocking his opponents, enemies and rivals in battle. However, Sonic is very nice, and looks out for his friends often, as he does love his friends more than anything..With the exception of adventure. He is very free-spirited, meaning nothing can stop him from what he wants to do. He's also very impatient, as he isn't very fond of slow things.. Sonic, at times, can be very insightful, if he likes, stopping at times, to look at the scenery of a location, or stopping to stare at the beautiful look of the Chao Garden.. However, Sonic, when it comes to relationships, is very. VERY shy, but is more or less brash and confident about everything else. Just like the wind, he is always on the move, living an awesome life of excitement and the spirit of adventure! Likes: As noted several times, Sonic is a very big fan of Chili Dogs. He enjoys music, but it is actually most noted that he enjoys Rock music. (Which is why a majority of his theme songs are played by Crush 40, a rock band.) Sonic is also a disk jockey, meaning that he rather enjoys disco music, and breakdancing as well, which is seen, as a taunt, as he breakdances, saying his most infamous quote: "Come on, step it up!" It's been said that Sonic actually has a crush on Amy Rose, but is too shy to say anything. Dislikes: It is seen that he passionately hates anyone who tries to harm nature and its beautiful animals, which is why he doesn't like Eggman, at all. He also doesn't like it when any of his friends are in peril. He absolutely despises water, especially deep water. He can't stand the insult of being called slow, considering he is the fastest thing alive. He also doesn't like being questioned about being the fastest or not, as some people have questioned his speed, challenged him to races, and lost. One example of this being Metal Sonic, and the other being Shadow. Abilities, Skills, and Techniques: Sonic's one ability that is most known is his trait of speed, as his speed is most known, as it is known to go up to Mach 10 speeds. But a few more things that are notable is his athletics. He has extreme acrobatic skills and reflexes, which is seen when he shoots from building to building and or swings from a bar into a boost. He also has a great jumping ability, being able to jump very high, being able to jump almost 9 feet in the air. One of his most notable recent abilities, is his ability to harness the amount of rings he collects and turns them into energy to use known as something called Boost, known for its most common joke in the fandom, "Boost 2 Win." He has major physical ability, as he does have minor feats of super strength. Sonic has an incredible hand-to-hand combat skill. He has the ability to harness Chaos energy, being able to use the ability, Chaos Control. When having collected all of the chaos emeralds, if he collects 50 rings, or more, he can turn into Super Sonic. But when around the Super Emeralds, when collecting rings, he can turn into Hyper Sonic, a super form with so much speed and power, he could beat the speed of light by 2 fold. In Sonic Battle, Sonic Chronicles, and Sonic and Sega All-Stars: Warzone, Sonic is very well known to have a wide-variety of moves. The list of moves, and descriptions will be listed below: *Axe Kick: When performing the Axe Kick, Sonic runs up to the front of a single opponent and enters a Spin Dash. After charging his Spin Dash briefly, Sonic shoots himself straight into his opponent, striking his target hard, while enveloped in a light blue aura. As he rebounds from his target, Sonic sends himself back at his opponent and delivers an additional spinning double-kick to his target before jumping away. *Blast Attack: When Sonic's shield is active, the player can also perform the Blast Attack, an earlier, simpler variant of the Homing Attack, that was used at the time of Sonic 3D. *Blue Bomber: Sonic jumps, and remains mid-air, for 10 seconds, just enough time to charge up a full-spin dash, then launches downwards at the opponent, which is kind of a earlier prototype of the later perfected Stardust Breaker, used by Ecruos when he later uses it. *Blue Tornado: Sonic homes in on the closest enemy and spins a full circle around them, making an hourglass-shaped tornado with a wide range. *Chaos Control: Chaos Control is the most infamous Chaos Power that allows the user to warp time and space, with the very powerful chaos emeralds. With Sonic, at least 2 emeralds are needed, due to his already immense power. *Copter Combo: Most commonly used in Sonic 2, the Copter Combo is used, with the assistance of Tails. For a small amount of time, Tails can carry Sonic across platforms, lava, water, and sometimes, even carry him over a hill. *Double Spin Jump *Final Color Blaster: As one of Sonic's most ultimate attacks, Sonic is required to have all of the wisps. Sonic is surrounded by all the wisps, as he does a homing attack. The homing attack soon becomes almost like a drill as it spins and spins, while it drills much closer, and eventually hits the opponent with a speed of Mach 8, almost 6,080 mph, colliding with a force of 7 psi. *Hail Storm: The move requires Amy, Knuckles, and Tails, as Sonic has Amy, Knuckles and Tails knock him into a single target, whilst mid-spin dash, multiple times, possibly being able to stun the foe and possibly even knock them out, hurting them. *Homing Attack: Sonic homes in on an opponent, and flies into said opponent, mid-air. *Light Speed Attack: When Sonic is wearing Light Speed shoes, he spin dashes to create a new energy, known as Light. In this case, as soon as he starts glowing, he launches himself at the opponent. *Lightning Kick: Very similar to Chun-Li's lightning kick, Sonic kicks upwards, downwards, and to the middle in a higher and lower position, only at 20 times the speed Chun-Li does it, to the point where his foot isn't even visible. There's only a blue aura seen. *Sonic Boom: Sonic surrounds his opponent, running several times around and around, until the circle transmutes into a beam and bursts, causing the opponent to be absolutely abolished. However, this takes a lot of power, and acquires a lot of health, as well as energy for Sonic to be able to accomplish this move, as this attack alone does take up about 75% of his energy, as it is a last resort move. Trivia: *Sonic, over time, has had 6 voice actors. *Sonic's personality was based on President Bill Clinton's "get it done." personality. *Sonic's shoe buckles were based off Michael Jackson's, but his shoe color scheme was based off Santa Claus, as he WAS born on Christmas Island. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes Category:Speed Type Category:Canon Characters